The Offspring
by Ravenous Silentside
Summary: :: RE-EDITED :: In a not so far possible future, Van and Fiona have a young son named Drew and is starting to show strange and advanced mental capabilities. But then a strange woman with long reddish hair keeps stalking him and threatning the family


Standard disclaimer apply. I dont own zoids, and i added some OC's, and the story is about the possible future. And yes it's hetero.  
  
Note: THERE!! I fixed it. Hopefully---- damn format. NEVER ever shall I uploaded a text file again -.-  
The Offspring  
by RaVen0us  
  
---  
  
"Daddy! Daddy!" The spiky haired blonde boy, about 8 years of age, cried as he ran to Van. "It's her, I saw her last night in my room!"  
"Now, Drew." He said, calling his son's name. Fiona is sitting across the table and she shook her head. "What did your mother and I told you about watching scary movies before bed time?"  
"I didn't watch anything---Cara," the boy's wide onyx eyes are filled with fear. "Cara says she came to get me---she said we are the same, that I don't belong here."  
Fiona looked up from the coffee she served Van, she looked at their precocious little boy. "Who is Cara, sweetheart?"  
Van shrugged, "It's his imaginary friend. He have been telling me that some girl with long hair would visit him time to time and talk to him. You know, it's natural for his age to have one of those---"  
"S-she's real!!" The boy pouted. "Mom!! Can I sleep to your room tonight? Can I?"  
"Sure, sweetheart. I think Dad wouldn't mind. Right Van?"  
Van frowned lightly, ever since Drew was born---and the fact he is an ONLY child, he and Fiona never had a single intimate moment together. He is very active around this age, and he got himself to alot of trouble, whenever it's around the house or in school. Sometimes Fiona teased him that Drew got it from him. Now Drew is exceptional, they knew that he is a special child---even at the age of eight---he is accelerated twice from his own level, and is taking advance classes with older students. He show signs of advanced logical thinking, solving complicated algorithms and that he claims to see things that normal people won't.  
"yeah sure, why not?"  
Drew finally made a wide grin and gave both his parents one big hug before snatching his packed lunch and rushing to the school bus outside. He halted half-way from the door. "Mom, you forgot to sew the hole on the bag!" he said, pointing at a small rip hole near his packed lunch.  
"I'll fix it when you get home, dear!" Fiona smiled sweetly,  
"Okay!" Drew clucked, "All 387679 x 879009 loose threads of it!" and with that he run outside to the bus waiting.  
When the bus moved away, Fiona turned around to her husband.  
"Van." she said, as she fixed the table. "Don't you think it's about time we take this 'Cara' matter seriously?"  
He shook his head, bringing the mug of coffee to his lips "There is nothing to worry about, Fiona. When I was around his age, I also have imaginary friends. It's normal."  
"But he is NOT a normal kid, Van!" she said, her cherry eyes narrowing. "Drew is part-zoidian, he is starting to show the abilities that i can be capable of. I think it's about time we tell him the truth."  
"But it is not yet the time---"  
"When is the right time?" her tone quite displeased that Van looked up from his coffee. "Drew has been seeing strange people that others don't see. He couldn't be making it up---what if this 'Cara' exists? I know he is telling the truth. I can sense it."  
She can sense it, it's a strong telephatic rapport between those who share zoidian blood. With a sigh, Van made a nod. "Okay, we'll tell him tonight."  
Her cherry colored eyes softened, "Thanks, Van."  
----  
/Daddy! Cara played with me at the back yard!/  
/That's impossible, son. There is no one there. It's just your imagination. /  
/She's real! She even knew you and mom!/  
Upon finishing breakfast, Van drifted to the back outdoors. His call for duty wouldn't be till 12 and he decides to hang out the backyard. He used to play with his little son there when he had the time.  
/What is this 'Cara' like? How did she know us? / He recalled asking, as Drew crawled in a tire made to a swing, hanging by a rope on the tree.  
/Cara is as old as Laurie/ Drew said, mentioning the name of his teenage babysitter. /She has a very long black hair, it turns to a beautiful shade of deep red if the sun reflects on it. She wears a long pale beige dress and she has deep set black onyx-like eyes./  
/How did she know us?/  
/She said her father knew mom. That they are the same/  
Van never took seriously what his son said who this father of this 'Cara' was. It seems all child talk to him. Not until this morning.  
/Cara says she came to get me---she said we are the same, that I don't belong here./  
What exactly the same? what similiarity binds Fiona to Cara's 'father. And his son to this strange woman? He was knocked off from his reverie when he heard a sweet voice of a female humming by the tire swing. Van swore he saw no one when he entered the yard. But then he looked once again, and he saw her.  
Cara.  
She was in every way how Drew described her. She has a very long silken hair of deep black almost covering her face, that turns to a deep burgundy as the sun's ray cast on it. She wore a long beige dress, and when she turned to him, she has a plain face and deep-set onyx-colored eyes.  
"I am real." The girl replied, standing up from her swing, speaking as if he knows what he is thinking. "Drew told me about you, about Fiona and about everything else. I am Cara."  
There is something about the way she speaks that instantly annoyed Van, "Honestly 'Cara', if that's what my son calls you. I want you to stay away from him. He is different from everyone else, but he is still a child. My child."  
The girl laughed, and it irritated him. As suddenly as she laughed, her face turned fierce and Van found himself thrown by an invisible force to the ground. "Drew is just like me, I know what it is like to be different."  
Van tried to stand up, but a sudden cringing pain seems to clutch his heart. He gasped, trying to catch his breath. The girl is still glaring at him, as if she is using her will to hold him down and make him suffer.  
"W-who are you?" he gagged, "What do you want from my son?"  
She smiled sardonically, and Van noticed there is something familiar with that smirk. "I didn't really intended to get little Drew---he is still too young, I just tried to scare him so he'll tell you."  
"M-me?"  
"Yes, so that you'll be curious and bring yourself here--to me. Just as I wanted."  
Van does not know what this strange woman is talking about, but he have a hint on what she might be. He shuddered when he saw that her feet is not touching the ground "You are a half-zoidian."  
"My mother always loved my father---even if they only met a couple of times. I never get to see him, and my mother died when I'm only a child. Only when I realized I got strange powers I learned of my true heritage. It was too late when I found out----" her face distorted to an angry frown, "-- -you killed my father, Flyheight! And I'm going to kill you! He is the only left I had in my life----you killed him!!"  
The anger of her voice send a sudden lightning bolt to the ground, and it nearly hit him. "I don't know who your father was---"  
It was in a nick of time that Fiona came out, "Van!" she gasped, running to the back porch. "I sensed something evil and that li---" her voice trailed off, her gaze transfixed to the long haired girl. "Oh my---"  
"Fiona!" Van stood up from his knees, and quickly hold her close, ready to shield her if this crazy teen will use again one of her psionics. But to his surprise, the girl quickly recoiled and with a low cry she quickly ran-- -and in an eye blink, she just disappeared.  
"Is she Cara?"  
"Yes," Van said grimly, "and she is dangerous, she is a---"  
"Just like our son," she spoke softly. "Van, I sensed something strangely familiar with her aura."  
"She claims that I killed her father, someone that you knew." He sighed worriedly, as Fiona helped him inside the house. The impact Cara used on him twisted his ankle. "Do you know anyone, Fiona?"  
She thought for awhile, "There is something strange with her powers, they seem to have been that of a zoidian of a higher level---it's something I never have been before. If someone who has that range of power, he'll keep it a secret and not manifest it at all times."  
Van tried to recall his own impression of the girl, "She has deep black hair, Fiona. But it turns to deep red when one will look closely and her eyes are onyx-colored. She rather look very plain but---" Then he noticed that Fiona is starting to grew pale, "What's wrong?"  
"Van!" she gasped, her hands are trembling. "I think I know. It sounds ridiculous but I know now why she is very familiar to me."  
He anticipated, and when words form out of her mouth he cannot believe it himself---  
"Her father she is talking about, the zoidian you killed----it's Hiltz."  
---to be continued---? 


End file.
